Problemas y Adolescencia
by La-caja de Estrella-Nocturna
Summary: No existe un espacio para la impronta, el verdadero amor, ni un lugar privado para compartir. Y lo quiero AHORA.
1. Evasiones, planificaciones varias

Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Mayer, pero eso creo que ya lo saben, sigamos.

* * *

**_Problemas y Adolescencia._**

_La mayoría de los finales son felices, exceptuando aquellos donde no puede existir un espacio para la impronta, para el verdadero amor ni un lugar privado para compartir. En medio de una adolescencia eterna ¿Tú qué arriesgarías para besarte a escondidas de tus padres?_

**_I. _**

**_Evasiones, Planificaciones varias._**

Mamá me había criado con la inconfundible frase de "eres muy pequeña" surtida con "la impronta te consumió", yo solo juzgaba tres cosas de ella de las cuales podía estar indiscutiblemente inequívoca. Primera, siempre fue muy sobre protectora. Segunda, que ella tenia una mente indecente y pensaba queJacob y yo iríamos directo a lo que se llamaría como _relaciones sexuales._–no obstante, lo curioso es que actualmente no sé porque la segunda idea disipa a la inicial con mucha mas destreza–… La tercera, ella había sido convertida en vampiro…

–_¿Nessie?_

Por ende, …todo lo que haciaJacob en cuanto a mi se refería, era una acción errada ­al menos hasta que cumplí los 16 años, –pero bien ya aparentaba mis dieciocho perpetuos desde los seis.– mi padre le añadía que no tuviese ese morbo haciaJake conmigo, mi tía Rosalie le continuaba el chiste indicando que me dejara tener una mascota. Fruncí los labiosante el recuerdo.

Jake era cada una de las cosas que ambicionaba cerca mío en un solo contenedor, el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, el insomnio y el sueño, un disgusto así como también simbolizaba cada uno los goces, asimismo, la vida y la muerte –para luego asociarlo a la eternidad–, mi mejor amigo, mi novio y al mismo tiempo mi prometido

–Estoy bien, solo necesito un momento para pensar.

Desde el primer día de vida me pareció muy fascinante, para entonces recuerdo bien que lo solía distinguir más como un juguete a cualquier otra cosa, desde luego unas ideas suplieron a otras y sin darme cuenta lo estimé como un amigo; –de esos íntimos a los que les dices absolutamente TODO.– unos meses después, quizás mucho más madura, me cautivaba en todos los sentidos.

Percibí queJake sostenía mi mano con dulzura en su mejilla, reí ligeramente y le acaricié el pómulo, al instante me miró a los ojos con calma e hizo un mimo sobre uno de mis hombros descubiertos, su piel era suave y tibia, incluso mejor que beberchocolate caliente.

–Pensé que podía tener privacidad. – agregué con hilaridad.

–Si te vas a casar conmigo eso ya no existe.

Nos reímos al unísono, luego me puso su chaleco de cuero sobre los hombros, pues el vestido comenzaba desde mi clavícula y terminaba sobre mis rodillas, él me cargó en vilo con sus fuertes y perfectos brazos.

–Supongo que ya te quieres ir a dormir– agregó con cariño y me beso la punta de la nariz. – No queremos acabar con el bosque ¿o si?

–En realidad, no quiero causar un impacto ambiental.

Coloqué mi rostro en ese espacio entre su cuello y su hombro donde siempre encajaba perfectamente y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mientras escuchaba su respiración armonizada especialmente para mi, pero no era algo que él supiera.

Íbamos a una velocidad fulgurante entre los árboles, lo cual me divertía mucho desde que era pequeña, puesto que él, mi madre y mi padre me paseaban sobre su espalda de ese modo cada vez que lo pedía, cabe destacar que mi padre iba con mas rapidez si yo le avisaba.

–Jake– musité alzando una mano.

El bajo la velocidad y esperó que yo le mostrara lo que quería al colocar mi mano en su mejilla.

–Claro que puedes dormir sobre mis brazos un rato.– agregó sonriente. – pero yo también quiero dormir.

Fruncí el gesto.

Entonces volví a mostrarle otra representación en la cual él no formaba partetan importante y yo dormía del lado contrario al de él en el sofá de la casa.

–Puedo ir a dormir a mi casa si eso quieres.– contestó.

Yo solo ladeé la cabeza sobre él, abrazándolo con ambos brazos sobre su cuello otra vez, se viera desesperado o no, quería que no se alejara. Él tomo mi brazo y lo desató de su cuello, pero anterior a que me asustara por completo besó el dorso de mi mano.

–Tranquila, puedo dormir abrazándote, soy muy funcional.

Llegamos a buena hora, con eso me refiero justo cinco minutos antes de que mamá comenzara a gritar quea Jacob se le ocurrió tenerme como rehén en una guarida en _Dios-Sabrá-Donde_. Cuando ya comenzaba a dormitar sobre los brazos deJake agregué un _Llegué a casa Mamá y Papá_casi en susurro, me habían escuchado después de todo su sentido de lo oído era desmesuradamente agudo, alcanzarían oírme a kilómetros de allí.

En el momento en que abrí los ojos, inmediatamente aprecié el sol entrar por la columna de cristal, los rayosconcebían que la silueta de mi padre que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, brillara relumbrando en diferentes arco iris que iban en dirección hacia mi. Aún mi cuerpo yacía a en brazos de el chico lobo; Jacob aún reposaba con la boca abierta mientras mantenía su espalda extendida en el respaldo del sofá y su cabeza yacía al final del mismo; papá volvió la mirada y se rió en cuanto vio mi expresión hacia el rostro deJake.

–Aparentemente duerme bien, ¿eh?– dijo mi padre, con un tono de hilaridad.

En seguida se acercó a nosotros y apenas aproximó su mano a la fisonomía del rostro deJake, este ultimo acabó por rodearme más fuerte hacia él mientras torcía el gesto, pero aún con la boca abierta.

–Permíteme, papá.– acerqué mi mano a las facciones deJacob para cerrar su mandíbula, aparentemente con un aroma mas placentero para él. Por ultimo sonreí y mi padre me imitó con el mismo gesto. Pensé en mi madre, y él contestó automáticamente.

–Está de caza.

–¿Por qué no estas con ella?

–Porque no me dejó ir

–Porque estoycon Jake. – añadí a manera como si estuviese jugando a _"remata el enunciado"_–¿por qué será que de ella no me sorprende?

Plisé el borde de mi vestido y baje la vista a la vez que ejecutaba dicha acción, mi padre indagó en mi mente por unos momentos, entre tanto yo gruñía dentro mío.

_Soy lo suficiente madura para estar al tanto de lo que es bueno y lo que no,  
¡¿Acaso no lo nota, no lo comprende?! _pregunté a gritos entre mis pensamientos, mi padre no contestó, yo me limité a desarmar el hato de los brazos deJacob con caricias y mimos, luego me levanté de allí con cuidado de no despertarlo.

_Aparentemente no_.

Substituí el vestido por uno nuevo y limpio, más tarde escuché que alguien subía los escalones y se aproximaba a la habitación que solía ser de mi padre donde yo me encontraba todavía luego de la evasión, no existía inconveniente alguno que lo tomara como mío, constaba de colores vivos en su entorno puesmi tía Alice lo decoró para mi junto con una cama muy cómoda, pero demasiado grande para mi.

–¿Estás molesta?

La sublime voz deJacob me sacudió el suelo y me ensordeció en los oídos unos cuantos segundos, todo esto ocurrió cuando alcé la vista para contemplarlo apoyado en todo su esplendor en el marco de la puerta.

Esta ultima yacía abierta ya que a diferencia de cualquier otra adolescente –si es que me puedo llamar así.– yo no cerraba las puertas al molestarme, ya que Papá percibía los pensamientos de todos en casa, mi tío Jasper notaría mi estado anímico, lo cual integraba que él distinguiría la diferencia a cuando yo estuviese calmada y porultimo, mi tía Alice conocería el momento exacto en que saldría del dormitorio, estuviese o no encerrada.

–Antes si, ahora no. – estiré las piernas en la cama e intenté moldear una sonrisa en mis labios, aparentemente no fue más que una mueca desagradable, ya queJake no hizo ningún gesto agraciado.

–Renesmee…

Tragué pesado.

–¿Si?

Rebusqué en su expresión algún atisbo de lo que fuera, menos esa seriedad, pero no existió triunfo en mi búsqueda.

–Vamos a pasear.

Accedí con un movimiento ligero con la cabeza y me reincorporé a su lado, el tomó mi mano mientras yo le proporcionaba un grácil beso en la mejilla.

No concebía que rayos estaba pensandocon Jacob, inquirí una y otra vez una respuesta pero él no me cedió ninguna… expuse diferentes imágenes y argumenté diferentes hipótesis, sin embargo aún seguía sin contestar, su rostro era inescrutable, y para ser sincera yo misma comenzaba a persuadirme de que me iba a dejar –si es que la impronta alguna vez fracasaba–, caminábamos a un paso fulminante.

–Jake por milésima vez…

–¿te agrada Canadá?

–¡¿CANADÁ?!

Por fin rió, en ese momento estaba encarecidamente agradecida con Dios, no obstante tanteé el camino.

–Jake… Canadá queda muy…

–"Lejos de aquí."– concluyó

–¿Que dirán…

–"…mi mamá y mi papá?"– terminó nuevamente.

Guardé silencio por un momento.

–¿Donde estamos?

–No estoy seguro en cuanto a nombre– abrí los ojos como platos, pero levantó la mano antes de que le gritase algo. –Calma,… estamos a unos doscientos setenta y cuatro kilómetros deForks.

–¿Porqué tan lejos?

–Para que tu padre no me oiga pensar, por eso no quería platicarte ya que me distraes con facilidad, así que especulaba si Confucio creo el abecedario chino. Y después de todo, conociéndote, tu solo pensabas en el motivo de que no dialogábamos, tu padre pensaría que esto no tendría sensatez hace ya unos kilómetros atrás.

Estanqué el paso de ambos, él me acarició los labios con sus dedos índice y pulgar, mi piel se erizó, pero aún así lo miré directamente a los ojos, esos perfectos ojos pardos a la luz del sol, sentía celos en el momento del airé que rozaba el contorno de sus brazos color canela, y hacia caer unos cuantos mechones de su cabello negro hacia el frente.

Sin embargo, con semejante distracción, yo seguía pensando en _Canadá_, y aquellas personas de voz potente que yo aclamaba como _"Mamá"_ y _"Papá"_, entonces comencé a preguntarme cuando regresaríamos –si es que eso según circunstancias podría suceder.–

–Si llegáramos a ir a Canadá ¿cuándo volveremos?

–El mismo día por supuesto, desde la ultima vez que viajé hacia allá me instruí de unos cuantos trucos… pero no podría ir a pie contigo, tendríamos que ir en mi otra forma para llegar mas rápido….– fruncí los labios al comprender el comentario.

Sentí que no me creía lo suficientemente rápida, pero antes de gesticular otra cara mucho peor, él me sonrió y me tranquilicé.

–…No obstante, en mi otra forma sigo siendo mas rápido que tu.– hizo un ademán con la mano y luego alzo mi vista con su dedo índice puesto en mi mentón.

_Te quiero._Dije en mi mente mientras lo miraba.

–Te quiero.– dijo del mismo modo.

Entonces, me besó como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

**_She says:_¡¡¡Holaaaaaaa!!! ¿como están esos lobos, vampiros, vampiras ¡ah! y esas _lobas_? jajaja, -eso me recuerda a Shakira.- en todo caso, No es que sea nueva en la realización de Fics, solo que nunca (y cuando digo nunca, me refiero a jamás.) se me antojó subir alguno aquí, y me conformaba a leerlo en el colegio a mis compañeros -Si, ellos _no leen_, realmente _se les lee_.- **

**Cambiando la temática... ¿Capitulo estúpido sin nada de entretenimiento y sumamente aburrido, ó Capitulo entretenido que deja mucha intriga y por eso seguirán leyendo? Digan ustedes _:) So, Take care my dears _(al estilo película ochentera de Inglaterra.) Besos.**


	2. La mafia

**_Los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer, bla bla blah... vamos ¿quieren leer el capitulo?_**

* * *

**_II._**

**_La Mafia._**

Mi tía Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá con mi Tío Emmett sobre su regazo, ambos fruncieron la nariz cuando llegué a casa, quizás a causa del olor a lobo que traía conmigo. Yo estaba sola –desolada– en este caso, puesto que Jake al ser un alpha tenia ciertas responsabilidades de las que yo aparentemente carecía.

–¿Dónde están mi Papá y… mi Mamá? – añadí a mi tío Emmett

Su contextura fuerte se giró hacia mi a una velocidad poco visible al ojo humano. Su cabello oscuro y rizado era acariciado por mi tía Rosalie –algo mas próximo a su ángel personalizado.– unos segundos posteriormente a la pregunta, lo localicé yuxtapuesto a mi, acariciándome el cabello y levantándome sobre sus hombros en menos de un soplo, puse mis manos en sus pómulos y le recordé el esporádico aroma a Jacob que estaba adorando hace menos de una hora.

– Aún huelo a lobo Tío. –completé entre risas.

–Hueles a perro, más bien Nessie.

Él se asqueó y me dejó en tierra otra vez, todos carcajeamos e hicimos lo mas parecido a una orquesta con nuestras voces, incluyendo mi tía Alice en el momento que descendía los escalones. Mi tío Jazz la alcanzaba con paso firme y decidido cual militar en guerra; lo cual me recordaba ciertas historias que me contaba, pero siempre supe que censuraba el contenido cuando llegábamos a los exterminios.

–Te dijeron que no la tocaras al llegar. – recordó mi tío Jasper, aparentemente mi tía Alice advirtió la escena justo cuando me separé de Jake en el camino de regreso.

Esta ultima caminó con gracia hasta saludarme a distancia. En cuanto a mi, subí los escalones directo a la ducha, antes de que alguien expusiera algún comentario desagradable.

Solté mi cabello y dejé correr el agua tibia sobre todo mi ser, me dio asco mi propio cabello al distinguir toda la suciedad que traía en él, tomé el recipiente de shampoo y lo regué en mi cabello detallando la etiqueta de advertencia, cuya declaración era "manténgase alejado del contacto con los ojos" me mofé de la frase.

Si llegase a caer en los ojos de algún miembro de mi familia lo único posible sería crear una sustancia mortífera que no cedería a ningún mortal escapar de la muerte, sin embargo, en la realidad, el desenlace solo se iría por el desagüe, semejante al camino que tomaba la suciedad de mi cabello.

Saqué la mano de la ducha deslizando la puerta corrediza con mi mano cubierta de gotas de agua, escudriñé fuera de la ducha buscando mis jeans y mi blusa para atraerlos a la ducha; anteriormente, al ingresar al baño me había asegurado de cerrar con cerrojo la puerta, para poder lavar la ropa con un jabón que no hubiese usado nadie en casa, de ese modo podría regalar la ropa a algún familiar de Jacob o alguien mas en este pequeño mundo, sin rastro de que fue utilizada por alguien más, pues mi tía Alice no me consentía con respecto a repetir atuendo.

–¿Nessie que haces en el baño?¿Te estas reconstruyendo?– preguntó la voz de mi tía Rosalie detrás de la puerta.

–Eh… ya salgo tía.

–Está bien.

Apuré el ritmo y me vestí con prisa, fue entonces cuando encendí la secadora de cabello y me concentré en utilizarla, en menos de quince minutos estaban tocando la puerta del baño otra vez.

–¿Nessie?

_¡¿Para que quieren el baño si no lo utilizan?!_ Pensé, perdiendo la paciencia a pesar de ser la segunda vez que tocaban.

–¿Si, tío Jazz?

–Nada, solo me preocupaba por lo que estuvieses haciendo, te siento impaciente.

Aumenté la potencia del secador y la voz de mi tío se ahogo en el sonido del artefacto, al menos lo suficiente para poder tener un poco mas de privacidad.

–Voy a estar bien tío Jasper, por favor tranquilízate.

–Contigo aquí, pequeño terremoto creo que es poco factible.

Arrugué el entrecejo y me dediqué a continuar aplicando el secador de cabello… sobre la ropa limpia.

Una vez seca la ropa y húmedo mi cabello junté mi oído de la puerta del baño y cerré los ojos, percibí a varias personas abajo, los pasos de mi abuelito Carlisle en el mismo piso y mi abuelita Esme bajando las escaleras, todos tenían un sonido diferente al toquetear el piso con sus zapatos, por ello era que los diferenciaba, pero… no quería que me viese mi tía Alice, ella era el inconveniente, mi tío Jazz sintió el nerviosismo y desasosiego en mi, hago de suponer que no lo redujo –o yo no lo dominé.– y emprendió escaleras arriba nuevamente, entonces fue cuando escuché la puerta y a mi padre saludando a todos, mi madre del mismo modo lo hizo emprendiendo el trabajo de mi tío Jasper; antes de que tocase la puerta del baño abrí los ojos y la puerta, la hale cerrando en sucesión, al momento la senté en el retrete aún conociendo que estar parada una hora no le incomodaría, coloqué mis manos entorno a su rostro con ternura.

_Mamá ayúdame._ pensé y ella asintió.

Le mostré la ropa seca y el trabajo que había emprendido dentro del baño desde hace un mes, luego mostrándole el bolso con ropa prácticamente nueva en el ropero de mi habitación y que necesitaba salir del baño y llevar esa ropa sin que mi tía Alice me viese –tanto en una visión como en persona.– luego la solté y mamá dio un respiro.

–Edward... – comenzó a llamar.

Él llegó en menos de medio segundo y yo en comparación me tardé en quitar el cerrojo, incluso antes de entrar, mi madre y él se miraron, él me regresó la mirada y se rió.

–Lamento desilusionarte hija, pero tu tía Alice acaba de tener la visión cuando entré a la casa.– dijo entre risas; mi mamá y yo fruncimos los labios.

Salí del baño haciendo de tripas corazón, ¿no podía vivir en un hogar mas normal?

Papá hizo una observación en señal de que había escuchado mi ultimo pensamiento,

_¿no puedo vivir en una casa mas normal?_ Repetí.

evadí su comentario mientras iba en dirección a mi alcoba, cual niña malcriada.

_¿no es posible vivir en un hogar mas normal?_

_No_…

¡Vaya bonita conciencia que me gastaba!

…

Jacob me miraba impaciente a unos nueve metros de distancia, nueve insoportables metros de distancia de bosque que nos distanciaba y en sucesión nos rodeaba, mis ojos lo podían detallar con destreza, como si lo tuviese frente mío. Su magnífica piel canela carecía de cicatrices debido a su rápido restablecimiento corporal de lobo, aunque eran pocas las veces que lo apreciaba sin camiseta, esta vez no era una de esas, sin embargo tan solo oír su voz era placentero para mi.

–Nessie…querida.– llamó mi madre

Entonces giré la cabeza mientras me forzaba en dirección contraria, no estaba segura si ejercía mucha fuerza para halarme, pero se veía preocupada por algo y esta vez no era Jacob. Regresé la cabeza hacia este ultimo que corrió a mi lado desgarrando la ropa a medida que entraba en fase con una celeridad fascinante, el canino tocó a mi madre con el hocico y remonté sobre su espalda, era como montar un leopardo o un león con color y aroma especiales, el mismo aroma de Jacob pero mucho más potente de lo que hubiese deseado jamás.

Entonces todo se detuvo; abrí los ojos y vi a mi madre sentada al borde de la cama, acariciándome el cabello con afecto, el sol que llenaba la habitación la hacia brillar de sobremanera, se veía muy hermosa con sus ojos dorados apreciándome en medio de mi despertar, su cabello color pardo caía en hileras onduladas en todas direcciones acariciando su espalda, entonces tuve un recuerdo rápido de cuando mamá solía ser humana y ningún fragmentó de su tez resplandecía, en aquel tiempo cuando se veía mas descansada y sobre todo _normal_, pero aún así hacia que las luces de mi mundo se encendieran junto con mi papá, lo curioso es que en ningún momento dejaba de ser la figura mas maternal del mundo.

–Mami– me sorprendí al nombrarla así después de varios días molesta y ella sonrió mostrando su dentadura, la cual en vez de aterrorizarme como a cualquiera, me hizo sonreír.

–¿No piensas comer?

–No tengo apetito.– entonces me senté en la cama y mi madre frunció los labios. –Pero podría comer un panecillo.

–Creo que eso ultimo sonó mucho mejor.– mamá sonrió y me dio un rocecito en la cabeza, para en seguida salir de mi habitación.

Miré hacia fuera con despreocupación, la noche anterior me adormecí en medio de mi cólera, esta mañana tan hermosa me producía paz interna, por ende, concluí que tomar todo a la ligera seria la mejor medida, si alguno se ofrecía a dar sugerencias lo recapacitaría más, y no actuaría como una adolescente normal ­–y no es que yo lo fuera, en realidad.–

Me dirigí a la cocina.

–Abuelita Esme te vez magnífica hoy. – halagué con sinceridad a la hermosa mujer en la cocina que lucia un hermoso vestido azul que realzaba su cuerpo, un peinado hermoso para un día común, el cabello de ella caía en una trenza con un broche brillante al final, que junto al cabello de la madre de mi papá se opacaba con facilidad. –quiero algo dulce para comer.– agregué mientras buscaba en la cesta de dulces de la cual solo Jake y yo consumíamos.

La besé en la mejilla y ella complacida rozó mi mejilla con dulzura. yo me había adaptado a darle aquella mención de "abuelita", sin embargo, con la edad que aparentaba, seria lo mas similar a una hermana mayor.

–Estás radiante de alegría hoy Nessie, eso me parece estupendo.

–¿Tu crees abuelita? – ella afirmó dulcemente y salió de la cocina a un paso bastante perceptible a mi ojo con mucha gracia, pero no por ello menos fulminante.

Tomé una barra de cereal y la introduje en el bolsillo de mi pijama con calma mientras iba en camino escaleras arriba nuevamente, pasé por el despacho de mi abuelito Carlisle pero no lo sentí allí, me extrañó y me proporcionó curiosidad el vacío en el paradero además de la puerta misteriosamente abierta, a los dos pasos dados dentro del lugar todo me pareció fantástico, quizás porque siempre que entraba allí estaba acompañada, esa habitación en solitario daba millones de cosas que contar, pero ninguna fotografía me respondía por si misma, exceptuando una, me acerqué y tanteé la montura con mis dedos –suavidad ante todo, ya que aparentaba demolerse al tacto– la foto antigua me quería contar una tradición, o quizás algo distinto, los conocía a todos, sobre todo al rubio medico que conocí el primer día de nacida..

–Igual de curiosa que la madre.

Giré mi cuerpo para poder ver a mi abuelito observándome justo a medio metro; era el ser mas agradable del mundo hasta ahora, además de comprensible y apuesto. Su porte estaba lleno de clase, y al mirarlo solo podía pensar en lo bien que se veía junto a mi abuelita Esme, lo compatibles que eran uno con él otro, el modo en que encajaban sus personalidades.

–¿Mi madre?– inquirí.

–La primera vez que vino a casa, preguntó por la misma fotografía.

–¿Quiénes son abuelito?

–_La mafia_, querida mía.

Entonces esperé que me recitara más referente a los individuos que bien recordaba en mi memoria, pero con un aspecto mas siniestro y oscuro, a diferencia de como me los daba a conocer la fotografía.

* * *

**_She says:_ :O ¡no me esperaba eso! ...es juego, si me lo esperaba, quizás ustedes también, y me pareció fome repetir la misma explicación que le dan a Bella en Twilight, así que... preferí dejarlo a su libre albeldrío. En realidad me causa mucha gracia hacer que Nessie llame a Esme abuelita, me hace imaginarme una persona muy viejita -tomando en cuenta que ellos no envejecen.- en fin. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si desean dejen insultos, alagos y todo lo que quieran del fanfic todo es bien recibido, quizás llore unas cuantas veces, pero todo es superable xD jaja. Besos de cerezas.**


	3. Nomotético

_**Los personajes de este capitulo –así como los dos anteriores.– no me pertenecen, –aunque se sabe que es así.– Son de Stephanie Mayer, Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**III. **_

_**Nomotético**_

Jacob llegó a casa en medio de un juego de ajedrez entré mi tía Alice y mi tío Jazz, esté ultimo se animó a una partida mas, pero Jake le quitó la emoción momentánea cuando dijo que quería salir conmigo.

_Relajante_

Cuando Jacob me llevaba lejos de casa todos perdían contacto conmigo, mi tía Alice no me veía, mi padre no me oía a causa del trayecto, y mi madre intentaba calmarse por ello; siendo completamente sincera mi tío Jazz era el que menos me molestaba con su "don", sentir el estado anímico de las persona era algo sumamente delicado, pero podía tenerle la misma confianza que a un cura en momento de confesión de que no diría absolutamente nada a nadie, lo mismo ocurría con mis abuelitos. Con mi madre tenia una limitante, al final del día solía contarle -más bien mostrarle- la rutina, pero nunca con detalles referente a Jake, eso lo tenia que manejar con mucho sigilo frente a ella, tan solo un beso podría ser el detonante perfecto para prohibirme contacto visual con ese lobo en especifico, mi mamá era lo mas parecido a una bomba atómica en mi mundo. _¿divertido no?_

–Jake, –volvió la vista hacia mi.– ¿quieres comer algo?

–Pues… quizás algo para mantenerme satisfecho y no comerte.

–¿No te preocupa que la que coma lobo sancochado sea yo? – dije en un tono hilarante.

–Muy graciosa.– dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos para luego alzarme y darme un suave beso en la nariz.

Yo reí al sentir que solo la punta de mis zapatillas rozaba el suelo. Aparentemente le agradó mi risa puesto que me sonrió y me dio un nuevo beso, esta vez en el mentón, me aseguré de que me había bajado cuando mis zapatos tocaron de lleno el suelo.

–Vamos a la cocina a que comas algo. – lo halé del brazo mientras caminaba.

–Pero… creí que comería híbrida a la barbacoa.– giré la vista hacia él mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la cocina, tenia una sonrisita socarrona cruzándole los labios.

–Quizás otro día corras con esa suerte, Jake.

–Que comience el juego– oímos a mi tío Jazz comentar, asomamos nuestras cabezas por el umbral y jugaban a una velocidad drástica, las fichas se esfumaban de sus lugares de procedencia para aparecer mas adelante en el tablero, los rostros de mis tíos residían en lo opuesto, mi tía Alice ya no sonreía tan ampliamente como antes, se mantenía reservada, mi tío Jazz sonreía asumió el primer puesto en sonrisas burlonas el día de hoy…

–Mate al rey.– agregó mi tía Alice medio segundo después de haberme dejado inspeccionar el rostro de mi tío, mi tía Alice lo miro sonriente.

Jake y yo intercambiamos miradas, las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron hacia los lados formando una sonrisa, yo lo imité. Su presencia en la casa no solo me complacía a mi, si no a mi entorno.

–Puedo ganarte viendo o no el futuro.

–Quiero la satisfacción de decir que te gané, querida mía. – Jake y yo reímos al unísono, mi tío Jazz se giró a nosotros. – ¿se quedarían unos minutos más?

–Por supuesto.– contestó Jake.

Entretanto comenzaba a preparar algo de comer, no demasiado elaborado, lo suficiente para que Jake sobrellevase el hambre fuera de casa, si es que salíamos de paseo. Jake era una cajita de sorpresas cuando quería salir conmigo, yo intentaba actuar lo mas humana posible en esos casos. Naturalmente yo consumía alimentos humanos, así como también la que consumían mamá y papá –por no mencionar lo que realmente era.– y yo prefería la ultima, y estaba feliz porque a Jacob no le molestara. Inserté uno de esos envases de sopa instantánea al microondas de la cocina y me quedé viendo el cuerpo de Jacob apoyado sobre el umbral de la cocina, no sabia porque él optaba esa posición con frecuencia.

Comencé a tostar el pan, introduje dos recipientes herméticamente cerrados con la sopa de fideos instantánea. Volteé la vista un instante a Jake otra vez, detallé el modo en que se reía de lo que innovaba el juego de mis tíos; su risa era una muestra clara de bondad, no sabía porque percibía eso, sus dientes blancos –puntiagudos en un distinto modo a los míos o los de mi familia.– en lugar de darme a conocer pánico me hacia sentir reconfortante, a manera que cada vez que carcajeara no fuese a sentir preocupación, no ocurría nada malo si él me dibujaba su sonrisa. Me percaté de que el pan ya llevaba mucho tiempo sobre la plancha y con las manos lo giré,

… _que estúpida._

Lo intenté al menos.

–¡¡AHHH!!

–¡POR LA CASA DE SAM Y TODO LO QUE HAY DENTRO!

Jake en menos de dos segundos estaba junto a mi, –momentáneamente intenté inmortalizar la casa de Sam en mi mente, no había dentro de ella, nada importante.– me quitó el pan de las manos arrojándolo hacia cualquier lugar –a pesar del espectáculo aún no había soltado el pan caliente de mis manos, al usurpármelo no pareció molestarle el ardor que causaba el comestible.–

Mi dulce pretendiente tomó mis muñecas con cariño y sopló mis manos.

–¿Qué ocurrió, Nessie?

_Como si no fuese obvio_ pensé e instantáneamente, me tragué la risa e hice un puchero en mis labios al mirarlo

–El pancito calientito hizo que me quemara las manitos. – dije en un tonó muy gracioso, intentando no reír al argumentar, él sonrió ampliamente.

–Vamos, – me besó en la mejilla con cariño. – coloquemos tus manos en agua fría.­

Por consiguiente, nos dedicamos a lo dicho, Jake abrió el grifo del agua fría y se situó detrás de mí, entorno a todo mi cuerpo, tomo mis brazos y los introdujo dentro del agua, él veía lo que hacía por sobre mi cabeza, específicamente del lado izquierdo, escuchaba su respiración acompasada y suave acompañado de un latido que no escuchaba con claridad; por un momento sentí que –adrede por parte de él.– rozaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios, incluso sentí que mordió suavemente el mismo, mientras yo por mi parte, ahogué un suspiro mientras mis mejillas entraban en calor, miré atentamente mis manos bajo el agua

Aunque… en ese momento, realmente _miraba sin ver, y veía sin mirar_.

Justo cuando aquel latido de Jacob se aceleraba lentamente, el retumbar de mi propio pulso cardiaco no me permitió oír más allá de lo cercano. Me percaté de que Jacob comenzaba a introducir sus manos en el pozo de agua que se había formado, para encontrarse con el dorso de mi mano, luego con mis dedos, mimándome bajo el agua fría, que comenzaba a cambiar de temperatura conforme se encontraba con la tibia piel de Jake.

…Entonces no creí que existiera algo mas placentero que las manos de Jake acariciando las mías bajo líquido.

Pero recordé mi casa y todo lo que conllevaba; como si querernos fuese un pecado allí dentro, era factible que mis tíos residiesen en la puerta viendo nuestra escenita de amor reprimido; gracias al cielo mis padres ahora salían de casa con mas frecuencia, y ahora solo rogaba que estuviesen besándose muy apasionadamente en su cuarto en medio del bosque.

–Nessie…– expresó entre susurros, llamándome mientras me suministraba besos en el cabello, detrás de la oreja, luego concluyó en la nuca; se detuvo a ventilarse allí, mi piel se erizó ante su respiración.

–Jake…

–Calma amor.

_Estúpida casa._

–Jacob, pero yo quiero.

_Estúpido imperfecto autocontrol adolescente._

–Yo también quiero…– soltó en un susurro.

En aquel momento sus caricias se volvieron parsimoniosas y extensas a lo largo de mis manos, goteando camino arriba por mis brazos con sutileza. Entonces mi pulso cardiaco detonó en ese instante, sentía mi latir en cada parte de mi cuerpo incluyendo la punta de mis dedos; me mordí el labio inferior y reprimí el deseo dentro de mi, no proporcioné ningún gemido, suspiro, soplo o semejante; yo debía ser indisoluble, paciente; a modo que si algo pensaba estallar, se quedaría dentro mío.

¡Esto debía ser ilegal!, y con ello me refiero a todo lo contrario de natural, legal, habitual, nomológico, usual, …Nomotético. La impronta me comenzaba a persuadir hasta considerarla fuera de lo común, eso ocurría sin aprobación o consentimiento de ninguno ¿cierto?, para crear un mejor linaje y mucho más autosuficiente que las anteriores generaciones, en tal caso… ¿eso no era amor?

–Te amo.

–También te amo.

Sin duda, ese lapso vivido significaba mucho mas que impronta; podía contenerme en el momento que se me antojara. El compás de mi ritmo cardiaco fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, y ahora atendía con mas destreza el de Jacob, que efectuaba lo mismo hasta desaparecer.

En el momento giré la cabeza y agudicé el oído, nadie se preocupó por mi en su momento, esto era raro. Demasiada privacidad era sinónimo de "Milagro" en estos casos. Jake rompió su abrazo y besó mi cabellera otra vez, esta vez con un cariño parecido a lo usual, pero con la misma cantidad de dedicación y amor.

Me giré para quedar de frente a él. Miró hacia mis ojos y yo imité la acción; automáticamente palpé su lindo rostro con mis dedos.

Le mostré un recuento de lo que habíamos hecho unos minutos atrás, las caricias cortas, pero en abundancia referente a ternura, con una pizca de devoción, pero luego me centré en mostrarle la irregularidad "fuera de sitio" y vi que su ceño se constreñía, quizás opinaba –mentalmente.– que aquello era tan raro como lo consideraba yo. Solté su rostro y sonreí.

–Buen punto.– me compensó

–¿Donde crees que estén?, jamás nos dan tanta privacidad.

–Piénsalo, Alice y Jasper jamás han tenido inconvenientes con que estemos juntos, quizás Alice lo presintió…

–Tía Alice no puede ver el futuro contigo cerca. – Jake frunció el ceño y se batió el cabello.

–…Me voy a volver loco.

–Lo lamento.

–Si te refieres a estar contigo en esta casa; no sabes cuan equivocada estás. – sonrió son su lindos dientes y me rozó con ellos el labio inferior.– No te cambiaria por nadie ni nada.

Se me erizó la piel y cerré los ojos a medida que apreciaba el roce de sus dientes en mi labio, sentía sumamente cerca su aliento, el placer de poder concebir el sabor de su aroma dentro de mi boca acariciando mi lengua desde lejos me provocó ansiedad, le acaricié las mejillas con los dedos haciendo que apreciase cada una de las sacudidas de mi mente con él cerca.

–¿Esto es Natural? – sonó como si lo dijera mas para mi misma.

–Definitivamente Nomotético. – acotó e hizo que se dibujará en mi una sonrisa.

* * *

**_She says:_ me siento como la abogada del diablo en estos momentos, uhh**

**_"estúpido imperfecto auto control adolescente" _**

**jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado, y que no les deje secuelas referente a los grifos (?); Me despido chicos, besos de cerezas.**


	4. Descripción por una trastornada

**_Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, las especulaciones que ocurren en ella si, y si queda secuela en sus mentes por mi culpa... de antemano DISCULPAS._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_IV._**

**_Descripción por una trastornada._**

_..._

Observaba a Jake desde el lado opuesto al de él en el sillón, me atrajo con su mano y me beso la punta de la nariz, yo reí como lo hacia frecuentemente ante aquel gesto, habíamos desahuciado de la idea de que mi tía Alice y mi tío Jazz nos dejaron solos adrede, y es que si hubiese sido o no así, no importaba, nos divertíamos dándonos besitos cortos, siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de él., como fuese. Eso me hacia recordar…

–¿En que piensa la princesa?– comentó mientras rozaba la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice.

–En nada.

–Nessie, tu nunca piensas en nada.– indicó con un tono de voz un poco burlón.

–En ese caso… estoy aprendiendo.– añadí entre risas.

Jake acarició mi rostro con ternura, mientras yo recordaba la primera vez que le di un beso; él me correspondió sin lugar a dudas aquella vez; como usualmente ocurría, paseábamos mientras le mordía los hombros, tenia tan solo trece años, y ya aparentaba mi adolescencia –una pubertad totalmente diferente a los demás–, pero Jake aún me cargaba entre brazos, pues yo se lo _mostraba_ constantemente, entonces para hacerlo más complejo él comenzó a cargarme en vilo.

Recuerdo bien que miré sus ojos y sonreí; La comisura de sus labios se extendieron a lados opuestos uno del otro para mostrarme su sonrisa, no me antojé de preguntarle si podía morderlo más de cerca, solo lo hice, mordisqueé su mejilla con ligereza y luego su mentón, hasta que encontré una superficie mucho mas suave en medio del recorrido, así que no utilicé mis dientes y me limité a rozar mis labios sobre los de él. Jake estaba estupefacto al primer instante, entonces fue cuando le mostré mi primer pensamiento adolescente como tal.

Ansiaba que él también me besara, con el cariño que lo hacían mamá y papá, con la intensidad mis tíos Emmett y Rosalie, con el afecto y gracia de mi tío Jazz y mi tía Alice; no obstante… si él lo prefería mas corto, no tenía problema.

Jake en el momento quitó mi mano de su mejilla y se separó de mis labios lo suficiente para palpar mis labios contra los suyos al hablar, "yo quiero un beso diferente" me contestó, yo suspiré y él besó mis labios cortamente, hasta que ambos comenzamos a contornear los labios del otro, con paciencia, afecto y cada uno de los adjetivos dulces existentes en este mundo. Sentí que hice un gesto muy torpe al contornear su labio inferior con mis dientes y luego lamerlo suavemente, pero él –para mi sorpresa.– imitó el mismo gesto entre tanto me acariciaba el cuello con apego, yo comencé a acariciar sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, curvándolos hasta el codo, y luego de regreso mientras inhalaba su aliento.

Consideraba que para Jake era más fácil moverme de un lado a otro, atraerme o alejarme, para luego besarme otra vez, porque veía que lo efectuaba constantemente, promoví una sensación algo agraciada cuando mi pareja sonrió con algo de carisma al besarlo cortamente, luego de la humedad en nuestros labios se ocasionaba un chasquido muy sensible que me provocaba repetir una y otra vez.

Sin embargo Jake y yo no fuimos más lejos, con doce años un recuerdo de esos vecino a mi papá podía ser el detonante perfecto para una 3era guerra mundial,

_Ubicación: afueras de Forks._

_Atacantes: Familia Cullen y Familia Black._

_Posibles agredidos: 2._

_Especificando a: Renesmee Cullen y Jacob Black_.

Así que por eso no continuamos… hasta estos días.

No obstante, no envidié nunca más un beso de mis padres o mi familia; ya que nuestros besos comenzaron a ser los mas divinos y apacibles; y sí, adivinaron bien, se lo mostré.

–Precioso recuerdo, me fascina la nitidez. – agregó mientras me daba besos sobre la palma de mi mano.

–Puedo mostrarte mas de lo que hablo, Jake.

–Muéstrame.– expresó fascinado .

Jake me sugestionaba los pensamientos con su picardía, solo lo suficiente para saber si era en realidad eso lo que quería, luego abandonaba eso en el pasado, ya que me rondaba continuamente por la cabeza lo de si verdaderamente quería acorralarlo contra el sillón y darle todos los besos del mundo, siempre con el miedo de que no me correspondiese y quedara yo enroscando mi lengua con ternura en la de él, y contorneando sus labios absolutamente sola. Reí, haciendo una mueca triste, y me levanté de aquel lugar sentándome en el banquillo del piano. Jake me siguió y se paró detrás de mi, acariciándome los hombros.

–¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

–Lo que pueda o no hacer, Jake.

–Si supieras que eso es lo que menos me importa de ti.

_Idiota._

–¿Disculpa?– Me quité sus manos de los hombros y subí la mirada hasta tener su rostro por encima del mío, el se inclinó para ayudarme a observarlo.

–Eso fue relativo, Nessie.– Me refutó con seriedad. –Yo seria incomparablemente feliz inclusive si tu codiciaras matarme, eso expresaría que me mataste porque era tuyo, ¿no crees?

Aún con la cabeza alzada, fruncí los labios. Jacob alzó una ceja hasta el techo, respiró profundamente a la par conmigo y en seguida me besó la frente, acariciándome los hombros nuevamente.

¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de una caricia de la persona con la que te molestas? Quizás es el _acoso_ lo que necesitas para que tu corazón pulse, la poca distancia, el trecho entre respiraciones viniendo de diferentes organismos, ó puede que sean esos preciosos ojos contemplándote, ambicionando analizarte, descubrir todo y nada a la vez; desvistiéndote con la mirada, mimándote dulcemente casi reclamándote, esa piel canela haciendo contraste con la tuya al darte besos en esos labios rosáceos, también en esos hombros blanquecinos, para luego aspirar el aroma de tu cabello.

Suspiré.

–Vamos a La Push.

–Eso se pareció a una orden en vez de una petición.

–Oh, en ese caso… Te ordeno que vayas a La Push conmigo.

* * *

**_She says: _the walls will tumble, the walls will tumble, but I'm not gonna cry *y la loca sigue cantando* **

**...**

**¡Hola lobos, lobas, vampiros, vampiras, humanos y monstruos del mar azul! -que no deben faltar.- ¿como se encuentran?, pertinanme decirlo en un tono de mujer dominante "VENGAN A LA PUSH CONMIGO" es broma... ¡¿quien en su sano juicio va a la playa con tanto frio?! sobre todo aya que el ambiente apesta... yo amo el frio pero... sin un rayito de sol a la semana me muero (es literal.) ... quiero recalcar, _Me Muero._ **

**Dejenme sus opiniones, o me pegaré un tiro xD -eso si no fué literal.- ... Besos de cereza.**


	5. Suceptibles

_**Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, las especulaciones que ocurren en ella si. Besitos a todos ustedes.**_

* * *

_**V.**_

_**Suceptibles**_

_**...**_

Al llegar a la Push, lo primero que visitamos fué la casa de Emily. La casita bien fabricada de leña y concreto, me daba la sensación de amor desde lejos, la dueña de casa estaba sentada en una mecedora mientras leia un libro y se frotaba el vientre hecho bulto, fruto del amor entre ella y Sam, la casita estaba rodeada de millones de jarrones con flores de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños.

Sam venia hacia nosotros junto con Seth, él ultimo me alborotó el cabello al distinguirme.

- Que rapido crecen los monstruos marinos.  
-Muy gracioso... llevo diez años en el mismo estado, ¿vas a seguir con ello? -suspiré.- Superalo... -agregué en mi defenza.

-Uhhhh- agregaron Sam y Jacob a la vez, yo reí ligeramente. Extendí los brazos hacia Sam, este me alzó y luego me dejo del otro lado de mi novio.

-Hola a ti también, ¿que los trae por aquí?  
-La niña acomplejada queria venir.- dijo Jacob en un grado de voz bastante bajo, combinado con una mirada despectiva.

Le dí un golpe en las costillas con mi codo y el solo extendió su risita perfecta y socarrona. ¡Cuan fascinada podría estar con el a cinco centímetros! Me sorprendia a mi misma. En ese instante luego de sobarse las costillas como si realmente le hubiese dolido, tomo mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos, mi mano derecha acariciaba el viento... la otra, acariciaba el dorso de su tibia mano.

-Yo quise venir, Sam ¿no te molesta?

-No mucho, pero ella está delicada, tod...

-¡¿QUE TIENE?!- grité, Jake tiró de mi mano y rió al unisono con Seth.- lo siento...

-Todo la hace llorar, Nessie.- respondió el más joven de los tres.

-Va a ser mamá, es de esperarse.- dije mientras sonreia ampliamente, Jake beso la coronilla.

Sam comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa y nosotros lo seguimos fielmente. Emily lo miró con los ojos aguados y Seth alzó los ojos al cielo, yo la miré atentamente.

-¿Por que no sé tejerle medias al bebé?- todos reimos bajito atráz de Sam, el se arrodilló para besar el bulto de Emily, para luego besarle los labios.

Jake me acarició los dedos aún con su mano a 36 grados. Gracias al cielo que yo no transpiraba tanto como los humanos _normales._

-Hola Nessie, Jake ¿como están? -dijo secandose los ojos mientras Sam entraba a la casa. Emily y yo lo seguimos con la mirada hasta no verlo más; volví la vista con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-Estamos estupendamente bien, Emily.- dije con una sonrisa mirando su sobresaliente abdomen.

-¿segura que es uno solo?- le propiné otro codazo a Jake. -digo... es que, te vez bien, y hay mucho espacio allí.-

Emily rió dulcemente, y Jake por mucho que intentara aclarar, oscurecia con palabras equivocas. Comenzaba a pensar que lo hacia adrede por que cada vez que le cedia un codazo, también reia un poco. Sin embargo, me sacó de mi trance la adoración que tenia por el bebé en el momento, Emily llevó su mano rapidamente al sitio donde el bebé abia propinado un codazo como el mío para Jake. Lo oí claramente, sonreí al calcular la debilidad con la que lo hacia esa pequeña personita.

Sam salió con una manta en brazos y cubrió las piernas de Emily descubiertas por el vestido maternal quetraia, porque a estos siete meses de embarazo ningún pantalón tendria la capacidad de cerrar en esa cintura. Emily paseo la mirada por mis ojos y yo choqué la mirada con ella.

-¿Quieres tocar?- dijo ella, yo sonreí maravillada.

Jalando a Jake de la mano me acerqué a Emily, y esta rió al ver que no lo solté ni un segundo, o quizás se reia de mi estrepitozo acercamiento.

-Aquí están sus pies.- dijo colocando mi mano tembloroza sobre su vientre, así que me incliné ligeramente sobre ella.

Acaricié la superficie ligeramente con algo de miedo, Emily rió ligeramente y ladeo su cabeza al siguiente segundo.

-¿Qué?  
-Nessie, aún puedes hacer "eso" ¿no?

-¿"Eso"qué?- lo pensé y al siguiente segundo asentí con la cabeza ligeramente.- Si, no se quita nunca, es algo innato.

-¿El bebé podria ver?- Yo fruncí los labios y retiré mi mano de su vientre, giré la vista a Jacob, el se encogió de hombros.

-Dependiendo...-agregó Jacob en mi auxilio. Sam lo miró fijo.

-... me da algo de miedo que él se asuste.- agregué con una sonrisa forzada.

Emily tomó mi mano con amor maternal y por un instante recordé a mi mamá... mi mami, con sus ojos rojos y alzandome aún de niña, mientras yo colocaba mis manos una y otra vez sobre ella, batí la cabeza para salir de mi trance y sonreí.

-Veamos si funciona.- agregué y Emily colocó mi mano cerca de lo que seria su rostro.

Un microsegundo antes pensé en la posibilidad de que él no viese u oyera nada, ya que eran demaciadas capas hasta el bebé; pero por otro lado me dí la oportunidad de creer en que el liquído conduciria al menos los sonidos. Sam se inclino junto a Emily y mientras acaricie la superficie los observé detenidamente, luego miré el vientre. El feto atribuyó un golpecito con sus pies a la madre y yo sonreí maravillada.

-¿Qué le mostraste? - preguntó Sam mientras Emily sonreia.

-A ustedes- Agregó Jake sin duda alguna, yo sonreí orgullosa de lo bien que me conocia.

-Exacto.- Lo apremié con un beso muy corto en los labios y luego me mordí la lengua. -Le mostré quienes lo recibirán con amor, creo que fué lo mejor que pude mostrarle.

Emily y Sam sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas, la mujer articuló con sus labios un muy bajo "gracias" hacia mi, y yo solo hice un gesto con la mano mientras sonreia.

A la hora estaba sentada en un banquito junto a Emily, mientras mi inseparable novio jugaba con Seth, se daban golpes y hacian llaves de lucha legales así como ilegales, Sam estaba sentado junto a Emily cuando la cosa se comenzó a tornar seria, Jake no se dejaria ganar y Seth mucho menos, asi que se comenzaron a lanzar golpes en la cara mientras yo fruncia los labios a causa del ligero disgusto, me gustaban sus juegos pero cuando el orgullo tomaba poseción de sus cuerpos todo me preocupaba.

-¡Toma esto Jake!

Seth tomó uno de los jarrones y lo lanzó contra... mi, sin cuidado de apuntar bien; Mi novio solo se movió medio centimetro y la vasija de ceramica impactó contra la mano abierta de Jake que estaba lista para atajar. Sin embargo, sabia que su intención no era destruir la propiedad de Emily. Como en camara lenta, pude observar como el agua que había dentro comenzaba a lloviznar sobre la grama del patio, a su vez caian los millones de fragmentos lentamente sobre el suelo, las flores se agruparon unas en la mano de jake y otras calleron al suelo. Jake volvió la mirada a mi, y luego ambos miramos a Emily, luego a Sam, y de nuevo a la futura madre.

-Oh, oh... -dijo Seth, dió dos pasos hacia atrás.  
-¡Quedate ahí!- agregó Sam al momento.

Jacob se aproximó a Emily y a mi, yo tomé la mano de ella y le sonreí.

-Prometo que haremos un jarrón igual a ese.  
-¿Haremos?... -dijo Seth, mi novio y yo le dimos un presente navideño al mirarlo con recelo y molestia.- Si, si, lo haremos.

-Era mi jarrón preferido.- agregó la suceptible.

-Lo sé amor, te haremos uno.- Sam le besó la coronilla y ella sonrió.

-Gracias chicos.- Jake y yo sonreimos sin esfuerzo...

...Luego nos llevamos a Seth a rastras. Algunas veces es estupendo tener esta habilidad, puedes ceder charlas largas a una persona, demostrar tu disgusto mientras otros no lo oyen. ¡Y por supuesto que Jake también tenia culpa! Pero es mas divertido regañar a tu amigo que a tu novio.

-La vasija no era tan linda.- me susurró Jacob en cuanto estubimos solos caminando por la playa, al terminar de suspirar me besó el lobulo de la oreja mientras yo solo sonreia.

* * *

_**She says: Lo sé... si, lo sé... pero estoy de vuelta ¿no?, el ultimo mes recibí notificaciones de Chicas que agregaron mi historia a sus "alertas" ... **__**Chicos, Chicas... besos de cereza y feliz casi navidad. Prometo que tendrán un capitulo de regalo el 25.**_


	6. Sexapeal

_**Feliz navidad, y como regalo el mejor capitulo creado antes jaja, ¡es un adelanto! prometo actualizarlo para alargarlo pero el tiempo no me alcanzó para transcribirlo totalmente. Bueno, ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son míos y son de Steph y blah blah xD.**_

* * *

_**VI.**_

_**Sexapeal**_

_**...**_

-Bonita vista, eh?- le dije a Jake mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, ambos mirábamos al mar. Él mordió mi oreja.

-Tengo cosas más lindas para ver...

-Si me dejaras voltear yo podría ver mejores cosas.

Ambos reímos, Jake acarició mi mano, y con ella me hizo girar sobre mi sitio entonces me comenzó a dar besos cortos por todo el rostro una vez que quedé frente a él, me era difícil contener la risa ante su gesto, mi novio me tomó por la cintura y me alzó, me siguió dando besos divertido como si no existiera un mañana.

-¡Guarda más Renesmee para los demás!

-No quiero, eres mía, mía, mía, mía. - contestó mientras llenaba de besos mi mentón y mejillas.

Cuando tuve la necesidad de afirmarme de algo, até mis piernas al rededor de las caderas de Jacob. Este me alzó hacia a él y me abrazo por la cintura mientras comenzaba a darme cortos y lentos besos en los labios, ambos cerramos los ojos e instintivamente nos comenzamos a corresponder los besos cortos, hasta hacer un ósculo más pronunciado.

-hm mmhm...- logré articular mientras unía nuestros labios.  
-¿hmm?- contestó Jake, entonces coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas.  
"_Te amo... te amo, te adoro... te quiero._" le expliqué

Jacob sonrió y sentí sus dientes rozar con mis labios, me separó medio centímetro y con los brazos atados a su cuello lo atraje hacia mi con mi diestra por su nuca, la zurda se posó en su mejilla y le mostré un beso largo interrumpido, él relajó los hombros y me abrazó con más afecto, ternura y todas esas características que se supone poseen los novios; pero yo sabia algo que las demás no... _mi _novio_... mi _Jake era el único capáz de mezclar tanto amor en un solo frasquito, y hacer de ello una bomba atómica.

Muchos dicen que percibes mejor tu al rededor cuando no puedes ver nada, y aún con los ojos cerrados podía percibir a Jake más que cualquier otra cosa, no sabía si era por el beso, o si era que el mar se agitaba muy lejos de nosotros; la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones se notó poco despúes de que volví a rozar el labio superior de Jacob ya húmedo a causa mía. Me separé de él y tomamos todo el aire posible, nos miramos a los ojos y reímos simultaneamente.

-¿De qu...?- Jake me haló hacia él una vez más, devoró mis labios entre los suyos para luego dejarlos libres, me mostró su mejor sonrisa mientras miraba mis labios. Me quedé estupefacta.

60 segundos...

Miré a Jake a los ojos y le acaricié los labios con los dedos.

45 segundos...

Él buscó mis ojos y al tenerlos fijos en los suyos mordisqueó mi labio inferior.

40 segundos...

Desvié mi mirada, intentando esconder mi sonrisa apenada, Jake liberó una sola de sus manos de mi cintura y tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos, y me negó con la cabeza de ese modo pidiendo que no lo dejase de mirar.

30 segundos restantes...

Me mordí el labio inferior y él me atrajo hacia sí para lamer mi labio superior, mis hormonas, mis glóbulos rojos, blancos y todo dentro de mí detonó en una explosión poco visible en el exterior. Era tan dulce cuando hablaba... y cuando no, también lo era.

-Llevas medio minuto sin hablar, Nessie ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?

-No, fué el perro.- contesté en un susurro y luego rompimos en risas.

-No creo, aún no he llegado a eso.  
-Entonces comienza para que pueda decirlo con justificativo- dije con una sonrisita picarona cruzándome los labios.

Fué eso lo ultimo que hice antes de que me devolviese al suelo, se inclinó hacia mi y comenzó a susurrar en mi frente palabras hermosas, muchas en quileute, como el bien conocido "quédate conmigo para siempre", y por supuesto que tenia en mente hacer eso por el resto de mi vida, hasta que él dijera basta, y ansiaba que no lo dijera nunca.

Suspiré tantas veces como mi cuerpo me lo permitió; mientras jake susurraba, su aliento me causaba cosquillas en la frente al roce con mi cabello, el rió y con su mano peinó mi cabello hacia atráz y me dió dos besos en la frente, uno en la punta de la nariz y el de la boca fué algo más elaborado... Me alzó de la cintura con la otra mano mientras cerrábamos los ojos, y sus labios claramente iban a deborar los mios, pero mi labios superior quedó superpuesto sobre el de él, acaricié su labio superior con mis labios y el mi labio inferior mientras nos separábamos de a poco, al tomar aliento para repetir el proceso Jake me tomó desprevenida y abrió espacio entre nuestros labios y absorvió mi aliento, yo lo imité hasta que nuestros labios fueron a cerrarse otra vez, lo abracé por el cuello nuevamente y acaricié su cabello entre mis dedos. El beso no se rompió, solo se intensificaba.

Sus labios tomaron de frente los mios y los entreabrió con sutileza, sentí su calida lengua sobre mis labios y luego sobre mi propia lengua acariciandola, moví mi lengua torpemente y tocamos nuestras puntas humedas ¡deliciosa sensación!; pero por un microsegundo pensé en un modo sutil de retroceder y Jake se separó de mi, yo abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Q-que ocurre?- logré decir en medio de una desorientación colorida. al recobrar un poco de aire al instante mis manos estaban en ambos lados del rostro de Jake.  
-No tienes que besarme si no quieres Ness.  
-¡Si quiero!- agregué con un gemido de dolor en la garganta.  
-Pero lo pensaste  
-...a causa de como no saber como responder exactamente como te gustaría.- agregué y baje la vista, Jake rió y alzó mi mirada con su mano debajo de mi mentón.  
-Todo lo que haces está bien...- baje la mirada y él nuevamente la subió.- Hazlo como lo haría mi novia, Renesmee Cullen.

Sonreí y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho, podia sentir su respiración, el sonrió.

-¡No me pongas en el suelo por nada del mundo!  
-No lo haré Nessie.

Esta vez yo besé sus labios de frente dos veces, la tercera supe bien que hacer, entreabrí su boca desde sus labios lo más sutil que pude ser, y ambos encontramos nuestras lenguas en un punto mientras nuestros labios húmedos se acariciaban paulatinamente, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y él me ató con un poquito más de fuerza; en ese momento escuché todo en menos de un minuto, podía oír nuestros labios chasqueando en sus momentos de separación a causa de la humedad, y luego el silencioso momento de unión nuevamente, ese olor a sal de mar, podía sentir las olas ... ¿tocando mis tobillos y agua cubriendo totalmente mis pies?; solté los labios de jake y abrí los ojos, el sonrió al abrirlos también.

-Agua- argumentó. yo miré a un lado y me sobresalté, para luego reír.

-¡Pensé que ya estaba loca!- el río.

-Me asustan esos estremecimientos tuyos, pensé que esto haría bien.  
-Pero te estas mojando el jean.  
-Me importa un comino.- negué con la cabeza y le besé la mejilla suavemente.- Besas estupendamente bien.  
-¡¡¡Oh Jake, callate!!!  
-¡¿Por que?!- protestó, y yo sonreí.  
-¡Es que tu sabes bien que yo beso mejor que _estupendamente bien_!

Reímos y el me soltó un microsegundo, cerré mis ojos cuando pensé que iba a terminar empapada, él me tomó y rió, giré la cabeza y estaba a cinco centímetros del agua, mi cabello se humedeció.

-Caíste.- argumentó, modelando una sonrisa perfecta como una propaganda de pasta de dientes.

* * *

_**She says: ALERTA: cito lo de arriba: "Feliz navidad, y como regalo el mejor capitulo creado antes jaja, ¡es un adelanto! prometo actualizarlo para alargarlo pero el tiempo no me alcanzó para transcribirlo totalmente. Bueno, ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son míos y son de Steph y blah blah xD."**_

_**Besos de cerezas.**_


	7. ¿Ser o No ser?

_**VII.**_

_**¿Ser o no ser?**_

_**...**_

-..Esa es la cuestión.- Completé a tiempo luego de haber dicho "Caer o no caer en la broma de Jacob Black" -Estás grandecito para jugar a hacerme bromas.

-...Y tú muy pequeña para querer estar conmigo el resto de tu vida.  
-Tú me improntaste, te agradeceria juzgarme por reacciones naturales en mi, no las que causen otros.- Jacob frunció los labios, las puntas de mi cabello seguian mojandose. -Por favor Jake... alzame.  
-¿Tienes miedo a caer? sabes que no te voy a soltar Nessie.- argumentó en su defenza  
-Sé que no, pero el cabello se me esponja con la humedad.

-Oh, lo siento amor.- Jacob me alzó en vilo y me dió un beso muy calmo en los labios mientras salia del agua.

Con gestos así podria decir "le correspondí con gusto", no porque fuese algo carnal, más bien por al afecto con el que me hablaba. Era como ponerme una pistola en la cien y decirme _Amame,_ entonces... efectivamente yo cada vez lo amaba más. No es que quiera decir que al apuntarte con una pistola realmente lo hagas de corazón, pero su metodo ¡cual fuese!, le salia estupendo, todo le funcianaba referente a mi se trataba.

-¿Vamos a casa ahora?- pregunté ansiosa.  
-¿Que tal si vamos a la mía?

-Sabes que a mamá no le gusta.

- Preguntame si es de mi incumbencia como le gustan las cosas.-Dijo co una sonrisa cruzandole los labios. -Vamos Nessie, no haremos nada, Lo prometo.- Vi como claramente me ponia una pistola en la cien, pero más bien me quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Sé que no haremos nada, ya se está haciendo de noche; larguemonos de aquí.

-Lo que diga mi princesa.- y para concluir me dió un beso en la frente mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Incluso con esa camisa sobre él, podia oir sus maravillosos latidos semi humanos. Y no lo diria así de no ser porque era sobre humano nuestro modo de amarnos, yo sabia bien que el podria aparentar ser un lobo enerme luego de entrar en fase, pero para mi siempre seria **mi novio, futuro esposo, mi todo.**

-Bajame unos minutos Jacob, ¿si?- él asintió con la cabeza y me dejó de pie sobre la arena.

Una vez sobre tierra me inqué sobre la arena de la playa, volví la mirada hacia arriba y lo ví con una ceja alzada, y detrás el cielo semi oscuro, ya se veian unas cuantas estrellas; yo volví la mirada al suelo con la esperanza de que Jake bajara su ceja. Saqué de el pequeño bolso color rosa atado a mi correa un pequeño frasco vacio, quitando el corcho que aprisionaba una parte de oxigeno dentro, podia sentir la curiosidad de Jacob recorriendo mi medula espinal.

Ahuequé mi mano izquierda, la que está más proxima al corazón, la que tiene el dedo donde de coloca el anillo de compromiso, había leido en un libro que en la mano izquierda el dedo anular poseia una vena que iba directamente al corazón, cuya no había en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Por razones como esa utilizaba esta mano para colocar arena dentro del frasco. Me quité la cadena que cargaba por semanas sin un dije, y a continuación con un agujero que habia hecho en el corcho semanas antes, pasé la cadena a lo largo hasta cederle un dije rustico pero con mucho amor, puro y claro pero faltaba la arena... entonces volví a colocar el corcho en el lugar de procedencia y me levanté.

Mientras me ponia de pie presioné con fuerza el corcho en el frasco con arena, asegurandome de que nunca dejase caer la arena ni el recipiente de cristal. alcé los ojos y me encontré con los de Jake sonriendome, era como si ya no hubiese nada más que importase, alcé las manos con la cadena en ellas y colocandome de puntitas se lo coloqué al chico, claro estaba que el había inclinado un poco su cabeza para que yo pudiese colocarla con facilidad.

Recorrí la cadena con mis manos hasta que ambas se encontraron en el dije que colgaba en el pecho de Jacob; sus latidos estaban en mis manos, acelerados y fuertes, entonces me sonrrojé un poco. Pero las manos de Jake no estaban en mi cintura como solian estarlo; así que baje la mirada para echar un vistazo; me encontré con una sortija, cruzada con una cadena en el centro de su infinita forma circular. Volví la mirada a Jacob otra vez, y el sonreia ampliamente.

-Pensamos similar en muchas cosas, pero diferente en otras más pequeñas.- Agregó al silencio.

-Pensamos distinto en pequeñas cosas, pero igual en muchas otras.- me alcé sobre la punta de mis pies y le dí un corto beso en los labios, que el correspondió. durante el gesto me colocó la cadena que terminaba en ese hueco que formaba mi clavicula en el centro.

-Bien, vamos a casa mi princesa.

-Si _mi trozo de todo en un frasco de arena._- ambos reimos un poco.

-¿Sabes? es exactamente la indirecta que sentí cuando me colocaste "esto"- tocó el recipiente, cabe destacar que su tono no era para nada despectivo, era un "_esto_" lleno de ternura, una que nadie podria haber percibido aún estando allí.

-Es porque te toqué la mejilla, Jake.- Dije en un tono de burla.

-¿En serio?

-No, solo queria ver la cara que ponias.- Volví a reir un poco más fuerte y el me atrapo entre sus brazos.

-Que bromista.- agregó con un tono de sarcasmo e hilaridad.

-Me estoy descobrando tu broma.

-Y estás en lo justo, pero ya sabes que dicen de los lobos... _ellos se descobran luego_.

-¿En serio dicen eso?- contesté, Jacob rio ligeramente y sonrió picaramente.

-¿Que crees tú?- agregó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Que es una broma tuya.

-Exactamente eso.- acotó antes de tomar mi mano y comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

Si, esa noche iba a dormir en casa de Jacob, le gustara o no a mis padres. Cuando llegamos a su casa nos sentamos horas en el recibidor a jugar cartas, damas y a tomar coca-cola, siendo conciente de que a mi siempre me había gustado más la pepsi. Billy ya estaba durmiendo cuando llegamos así que no creia posible quedarme a dormir allí, pero la palabra de Jake en esa casa era sagrada, y yo no le iba a quitar su libertad de expresarse dominante antes mi persona en esa casa; así que... el que calla otorga y le hice mucho caso.

-Jake, ya coronaste dos veces, ¿no quieres dormir?

-En realidad si, ¿vamos? ¿tú tienes sueño?

-Un poco.-contesté, así que comencé a levantarme y guardar el juego. Tomamos nuestras manos y subimos las escaleras a su habitación.

Entonces apenas se recostó sobre la cama, le dí un beso y me acosté sobré él a escuchar el palpitar de su corazón. la mejilla se me calentó un poco cuando la puse sobré su pecho, pero no me quemó. a los minutos comencé a hiperventilarme, hacia demaciado calor, y necesitaba algo fresco para al menos obviar la idea de que con tanta temparatuda debia soltar a mi Jake, me aferré a su torso con mis manos, el calor aumentó, pero lo necesitaba a Él y un Hielo. ¿Jacob no tenia acaso un ventilador portatil?

-...¿Lo quieres?-Agregó con un susurro.

-¿Qué-digo-que-si-quiero-que?- Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos me aclaré la garganta y retomé la palabra.- ¿Quiero qué?  
-El ventilador- alzó una ceja.- ¿Tienes calor no?  
-¿Es demaciado obvio?  
- No, acabas de decir que quieres el ventilador.  
-Yo no dije tal cosa.- recalqué en mi defenza.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca?, la pregunta no era exactamente la del millón, con tanto calor y poco espacio en esa habitación era considerable el delirar, o quizás hablar en voz alta. Escuché como se abria y se cerraba la gabeta del velador de Jacob, apagó la luz de su lampara, una que le habia regalado la navidad pasada para estudiar en sus examenes finales en la oscuridad y ahora solo habiamos quedado él, yo y la luz de la noche. Los objetos en el suelo, la mesita de noche reflejaban una sombra extenza hasta intentar tocar la pared... Jacob me pasó la mano por el cabello algo humedo y encendió el pequeño aparato frente mío, me acurruqué entre su antebrazó y su pecho canela iluminado con la luz de la noche, colo qué mi mano sobré el sitió y volví a sentir su palpitar clavandome cada contracción en la palma de mi mano blanquecina.

-Jacob Black...- susurré su nombre, él pasó su mano otra vez entre mis cabellos.

-¿Que?  
-Solo te llamaba.- reí ligeramente, alce la vista y me dió un beso en la frente.- Me gusta mencionarte incluso cuando duermo.

-A mi me encanta mencionarte también; pero la perfección aumenta si es contigo aquí.-Me alzó un poco, y aún con el ventilador encendido en su otra mano, me rozó los labios con los suyos.-Renesmee...

Gemí de dolor dentro de mí, _"pasciencia"_

-¿Está bien si tu y yo nos besamos a la luz de la luna?- pregunté en un susurro, él negó con la cabeza lentamente, rozó mis labios al hablar nuevamente.

-No está bien.

Gemí de dolor otra vez, esta vez el gemido alcanzó a borrarse en el recorrido de mi garganta, _"adolescencia"_

Apreté mis ojos mientras él me besaba las mejillas lentamente, como si cada beso tubiese que durar un minuto y de ello dependiera la humanidad. _"Jacob Black"_

Su corazón dió un vuelco debajo de mi mano mienras tenia los ojos cerrados, no quise abrir los ojos, pero si uní mi mano más a su pecho, como si se pudiese fundir mi piel sobre la suya.

-Te amo Nessie Cullen.

-No te quiero perder nunca, prefiero perderme yo primero.- dije mientras le plasmaba un beso sobre los labios.

Él me correspondió con dulzura, y me acaricio el cabello con su mano nuevamente, al separarnos absorví su aliento y él imitó mi gesto simultaneamente. Tomó mi mano y la besó, su gesto terminó y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su sonrisa picarona me recordó un anuncio de enjuague bucal, así que me senté y batí su cabello para distracción mía.

-Te amo Jacob Black.

-Entonces...¿Nos podemos besar bajo la luz de la luna?- agregó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, reí ligeramente. -Cabe destacar que no te robé la idea, y que esta es mía en lo absoluto.

-Si.- detube sus labios con mi mano, y me reí cuando besó la palma de mi mano esta vez accidentalmente a medio sentimetro de mi rostro.- Pero te toca lidiar mañana solo contra mi papá.

-Soborno.  
-Ladrón de frases.

Sonreimos al mismo tiempo, fué entonces cuando Jake posó su mano libre en mi nuca y me atrajo en dirección a él, cerramos los ojos y cuando ya había perdido la conciencia, escuché el golpe seco del artefacto de viento caer al suelo.


	8. Sensaciones desde otras perspectivas

_**VIII.**_

_**Sensaciones desde nuevas perspectivas**_

_**...**_

Desperté a causa del aroma a café que me rozaba la nariz, fué entonces el momento en que me quise levantar definitivamente luego de haber surtido mis posciciones para dormir por cada vez que mi sueño era interrumpido. Darme la vuelta -como era posible- en los brazos de Jacob, sin embargo unas dos veces fuí capaz de toparme con su visión soñolienta, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y acobijarnos en esa cama -carente de tamaño-, El ambiente estaba fresco y así permaneció hasta que el aroma del café me siguió toqueteando la nariz, al primer jalón Jacob cuidadosamente me atrajo a él.

-Jake... necesito levantarme...- susurré.  
-Mhmm mh...  
-...¿ah?

-Quemh no ahhg- logró articular.  
-Ya no tengo el deseo de dormir más... vamos- vislumbré sus dientes en un gruñido y me haló la camiseta hacia abajo, acción que produjo que me atragantara con mi saliba.  
-Jak...

Entonces fué cuando me recostó de nuevo en la cama con un beso en mis labios; se acomodó con confianza sobre mi y enredó sus dedos en la camiseta rosa que traia puesta alzandola un poco dejandome la piel del abdomen descubierta sobre la suya. Me alteré un poco cuando sentí sus dedos ahora en la locación descubierta, abrí los ojos como dos platos y el mordisqueó mi labio inferior, su otra mano cubrió mis ojos, mis parpados se cerraron con confianza bajo su mano para acariciarle la palma con mis pastañas antes de sumergirme en ese mundo se sensaciones coloridas, con tantos sabores y aromas divertidos, por supuesto yo hace mucho que había mezclado el aroma del café con el de la piel de Jacob y su sabor a dentrifico que aún permanecia de la noche anterior.

-Te quiero, te quiero infinitamente- me susurró al oido luego de haber roto el beso.

A conticuación me besó el recorrido de la cien hasta el cuello, no mucho despues acaricio con sus labios la piel por encima del hueso de la clavicula con mucho cuidado, como si fuese fragil, o como si fuese de azucar al segundo siguiente pues su lengua me desgustaba cual fruta veraniega. El vello de los brazos se me erizó y cada terminación nerviosa en mi estalló, o al menos lo que correspondia a un cuarto de mi cuerpo, ya que las piernas no me contestaron más y me dejaron en esa cama_ casi_ para siempre, con Jacob sobre mi existencia.

Tan inutil me sentia, que detesté no poder acariciarlo debido a mi carencia de imaginación en aquél instante. Pero Jacob sabia _colaborar_ muy bien ya que en el momento en que lo sentí distante a mí, me ordené abrir los ojos para poder ver lo que hacia, y es que Jake se quitaba la camisa justo frente mío, las mejillas me ardieron y batí la cabeza esperanzada de que no me comenzara a hiperventilar. Tragué pesado y me armé de valor sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, o al menos algo similar.

Sentí mis dedos enredados en las sabanas de la cama; los desenrredé con molestia. Jake me alzó en un gesto casi ausente para introducir sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta separandome así de la cama una vez que sus manos se detubieron amplias y fuertes en mi espalda marcando un cuidadoso camino en mi columna desde lo más bajo, hasta la mitad donde estaba unido el broche de mi brassier. Me abrazé al cuello de Jacob algo divertida mientras no separaba nuestros rostros de un beso, evitando esa inclinación de mi cabeza hacia atráz que podia provocar el levante de mi espalda entre sus manos. Mi beso dió en su frente y el alzó un poco la vista como si solo fuese para verificar que era yo la que estaba allí, sonrió y rozó su boca con la mía,... solo fué un toque.

_...Y lo que facil viene, facil se va._

Pero estaba bastante conforme con el gesto, tocar su boca solo un poquito fué el gesto más dulce y sutil que habiamos tenido hasta el momento. De hecho todos los gestos hasta ahora habían sido tan sutiles y agradables, como meter los labios en una taza de chocolate derretido, hasta las mismas manos y acariciar la pesada textura con los dedos, del mismo modo que yo acariciaba su espalda y todo lo que podia abarcar con mis brazos.

La necesidad de celarlo era necesaria, y es que _el que no cela no ama_ o al menos eso me dignaba a creer, porque Jake también me celaba con entes poco relevantes en mi entorn...

-¿Jac-Jacob que haces?

-Quitandote la camiseta, ¿no?

Era evidente, queria quitarme la camiseta, la tenia enroyada hasta la altura de mis pechos y se veia el encaje de mi brasier, dejando al descubierto cualquier cosa que el ya habia visto en mi y en cualquier otra persona con un traje de baño, nada anomalo. Pero sin embargo me pregunté porque era pecado ver a una chica en Bra, si era lo mismo que verla en traje de baño. Terminó con un bese en mi abdomen y volvió la camiseta a su posición original.

-Te quiero...-recalcó.

-Y yo a ti.- dije casi en un susurro, extendí mis brazos luego de que me dejó recostada en la cama, dandole una abierta invitación de un abrazo.

-¿Mucho?

-Por supuesto.- dije mientras sonreia ligeramente.

Jacob se recostó sobré mi cuerpo con cuidado de no dejar todo su peso muerto sobre mi. Enterró su rostro en ese hueco entre mi clavicula y mi rostro, con amor le abri espacio mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirar la pared, varios mechones castaños me calleron sobre el ojo y la mejilla. Mi corazón aún latia desenfrenadamente, y si retrocedia mi memoria unos microsegundos antes, retomaba esa anormal fuerza como para avisarme que iba a salir de mi pecho e iba a morir allí, junto a Jacob, _mi_ Jacob, _mi novio_, _mío_.

No conseguia saber porque no estaba molesta, sabia que lo queria para mi, y quizás la respuesta era que él en todo sentido... ya era mío, y eso me hacia infinitamente feliz. Sentí como sus brazos se amoldaban en mi cintura y se acobijaba con cuidado encima de mi. Él gesto parecio mucho más maternal que uno que viniese de una novia, pero vaya que era feliz abrazandolo así. y ahora que me fijaba bien en la pared y luego de haberme quitado un poco los cabellos que me cubrian la visión de un ojo. Habían fotos en toda su pared, fotos de su padre y él, también con Sam, con Leah y Seth, unas cuantas con todos sus amigos de La Push; numerosas fotos pegadas con descuido y un pedacito de cinta adherente en cada esquina. Exceptuando dos fotografias.

Una nuestra en un marco negro con un rosa tenue.

...Y la otra en un marco blanco platinado donde se vislumbré a una adulta joven bastante linda con la sonrisa, similar a la de Jacob, eh de admitir. Con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, lacio y con una flor en el cabello algo improvisada con la aparencia de que iba a caerse y con un niño bastante lindo en brazos, un Jacob Black muy lindo con un peluche que guindaba de su manito. Era obvio que la flor del cabello, así como el peluche, no se iba a caer nunca, puesto que estaba plasmada en la imagen. ¿Cuantas veces yo no habia visto esa foto antes y había pensado exactamente lo mismo? Es más... ¿cuantas veces la había apreciado por encima sin detallarla tanto como esta vez?

-La flor se calló luego de que fué tomada la foto- agregó Jake en un susurro. Nuevamente espiaba mis pensamientos con mi mano sobre su mejilla.

Yo quité la mano rapidamente y él aproximó nuestros labios, sus manos aún estaban en mi cintura, así que supuse que realmente él no me espiaba, solo observava silenciosamente mientras yo le acariciaba la mejilla. Era exactamente lo mismo que pensar en voz alta.

-Te amo- agregué. -Quizás no tanto como ella, pero te amo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza ligeramente, y entreabrió mis labios con los suyos para absorver de mi aliento mientras yo lo imitaba; ambos cerrabamos los ojos de a poco y profundizamos el beso, solo un poquito. Hasta que volví a ver sus ojos.

-Son dos formas distint...

-Distintas de amar,-le concluí con una ligera sonrisa- lo sé Jake. Yo sé que nadie ama igual que una madre, y que no amarás a nadie como a ella...

-Nessie, es mi madre, tienes razón en decir que no voy a amar a nadie del mismo modo, pero no quiere decir que te voy a amar menos... -me secó una lagrima en fuga con un beso sobre ella.- Te amo y amaré como nunca lo haré. Incluso te querré distinto a nuestros hijos, siempre, despúes de todo... es como poner una piedrita en nuestro reloj de arena.

Jake apoyó su frente sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos. Yo solo sonreí. Entonces deseé que todos tubiesen alguién que significara para ellos lo que para mi Jacob.

* * *

**Nota de la autora (bah, nota de Nicky queda mejor.): **No, no lo hice por el jodido día de san valentín. No, tampoco lo hice porque este enamorada de Jacob Black, para lo poco que me importa ese fictional caracter. Pero No, tampoco lo hice por matar el tiempo, y es que tenia días pensando en que debia unirlos en una cama de ese modo para poder dormir aunque sea, y que si... a mi la curiosidad me mata cuando se trata de aromas poco comunes y otras cosas, realmente lo que me motivo a escribirlo fué... fué... realmente fueron dos cosas simultaneamente

1. Me saltaba la vena.

2. Y por supuesto mi mente de freak tan común entre la gente de mi edad la que es causante de que yo me ponga a pensar en como juntar a renesmee y al chico de ese modo tan feo xD. Aclarando el punto de que se me ocurrió en uno de tantos sueños que tube el jueves, y no... no explicaré ninguno de los sueños que tube el jueves xD.

Besos.


	9. Vicios de Drugos

Antes de leer: busquen en wikipedia Nadsat, lo necesitarán, es el diccionario de este capitulo inspirado en **La Naranja Mecánica** cuyo título original es _A Clockwork Orange_.

* * *

**IX**

**Vicios de Drugos.**

**...**

_1. Límite_

...Y él me había ayudado a quedarme dormida, arruyandome con besos en el cuello, y caricias que no habían tenido lugar en mi imaginación antes, todo era tan meditado como si el hubiese planeado antes todo eso; en medio de mi sinceridad tengo que admitir: me dolía la memoria.

Recordar los treinta y dos minutos anteriores era como enviarme descargas eléctricas por la columna vertebral, acariciando las mismas zonas que Jacob ya había recorrido en su arruyo, la camiseta me la tenia que haber quitado, y sin embargo no lo hice por segunda vez. pero _entre gustos y colores_ _no han escrito los autores_. Jacob me quería con o sin camiseta; cabe destacar que ver a un hombre sin camiseta no es nada del otro mundo pero el sentido adolecente me había despertado y no había ser sobre la tierra que me impidiera tocar la piel de Jacob ahora.

_Canadá_...

Esa era la mejor idea que él había tenido en semanas, y organizar un picnic ficticio como excusa era exactamente el postre perfecto para ponerles en la boca a mis padres para que no dijeran nada en contra. Si bien habíamos aprendido a manipular nuestros pensamientos delante de mi padre, él ahora pensaba que estábamos en algún lugar del bosque cerca de casa comiendo, cuando en verdad el paradero era más lejos de lo que su imaginación creia y claro, comiendo_nos_.

Lo más similar a un picnic era la manta sobre el suelo, debajo de nosotros. Infalible... Jacob estaba ahí... y observandome.

-Jake...

-Nessie quiero mostrarte un lugar... -interrumpió.- pero tienes que nadar.

Ya yo sabia que venia algo así de extraño. Jacob no era nada normal en algunos modos, pero no es que yo tampoco fuese normal, de hecho... no lo era...

...Para nada, sobre todo cuando a la familia se referia.

-¿Donde es?

-¿Te llevo?  
-Si no es mucha molestia - sonreí y él me imitó... busqué sus labios y él me abrazó con amor para corresponderme.

-Vamos, no hay prisa... ¿cierto?

-Absoluta y completam...- entonces me besó; Jake dejó de caminar conmigo entre sus brazos y me separó un poco.-... completamente cierto- logré decir luego de reincorporarme.

-Entonces en camino.- dijo antes de retomar paso firme.

Y esa era la cuestión, Jake daba la ligera expresión de ser un chico malo a primera vista, con ese cuerpo y esas facciones algo lisas, si no el chico callado cuando lo veías con sus labios cerrados, de el que solo observa cuando mueve sus ojos, y así en suceción hasta no poder adivinar más porque vez que es todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo el sueño de toda chica es tener un Alex sin control para intentar domarlo y morir en el intento, pero eso era cosa de ficción... algo estático en un mundo creado por Anthony Burgess. La pregunta seria ¿que hacia yo leyendo algo con tanta agresión?, definitivamente competía la pasión de la lectura como mis padres, pero no necesariamente el _tipo_de lectura debía ser el mismo.

Entonces es cuando se me encendió la chispa, si una chica quiere a un Alex para domar y al lograrlo presumir que pudo con él ¿Por qué un chico no podía presumir eso? Claro que podría presumirlo, y aún más... ser admirado. A Jacob le faltaba algo de_ intensidad _en estos días, y ya era bastante ponerle una pared de piedra entremezclada con concreto para el poco tacto fisico cuerpo-cuerpo, si el quería _lubilubar_-hablando en términos de _Nadsat_.- iba a tener que romper el límite ó en todo caso ser inteligente y rodearlo.

Y ahora es cuando la chispa se apaga, vuelvo a la realidad y recuerdo cual anormal puedo ser y también la familia de donde provengo, error...

-Jacob no quiero ir.- agregué casí espantada.  
-Puedo lidiar con el pensamiento de tu padre al regr...- fué interrumpido por otra ola de malos presentimientos.  
-Quiero irme ¡AHORA!- Grité sin modo de ofender, pero al ver los ojos de Jake ya me había fijado cuanto lo había ofendido. Quise agregar una _apología_, pero nada salió de mi boca, solo el deseo de querer irme una y otra vez. Jacob me analizó sin soltarme, dió un giro en su sitio de regreso y eso fué todo, incluso vi una sonrisa a la lejanía, muy poco visible.

Honestamente, Jacob entendía todo, algo me lo decía muy en el fondo de la locura que estaba armando un berrinche fuera de este cuerpo que quería irse a su casa. y lo más seguro es que de noche iba a pedir dormir a su lado.

-_Dobo._- Comprendí inmediatamente la palabra de la jerga juvenil de Alex.

_-Joroschó._

Jake rió, me bajó de sus brazos y me apoyó contra un árbol, me acarició la cintura de un modo tierno, nada de esa comparsa de sensaciones que iba y venia junto con las hormonas, algo que posiblemente olvidaría en unas horas porque no rebasaba el límite de lo normal, con un abrazo fuerte Jake me atrajó hacia sí y en ese lugar tan aislado de la gente el sonido del _nopca_ al soltarse de mi ropa fué casi estruendoso en ese sitio y parecido a lo accidental, por ende no había modo de prestar atención a ello.

_...odin_

_...dva_

_...tri_.

Habíamos acabado en el suelo, y al rozar la casualidad de que yo estaba sobre el pecho de Jake no presté atención a ello, no era una obligación, es más... había probabilidades de que yo lo haya conducido al suelo. Un _plesco_de mi cabello rozó el rostro del chico al unir nuestros labios en un dulce y gentil beso. Mis rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo se acolchaban sobre el pasto y la tierra húmeda cuyo olor me toqueteaba la nariz para mi placer.

Nos miramos y entonces justo cuando Jake solo me acariciaba los hombros me incliné nuevamente solo para aproximar su _rota_a la mía. Entrecerramos los ojos para encontrarnos con ligera luz y poder sentir lo poco perceptible dentro de lo dulce. es entonces cuando puedes _slusar _los latidos de tu contra parte, cuando puedes sentir la humedad de sus labios con los tuyos, las manos temblar sobre la piel de ambos, sin embargo no hay miedo; Porque ya la barrera había sido rodeada dentro de: lo simple y común.

* * *

**Nota de la Aut cof cof... de Nicky: **

Primero: ¿Nicky que es [inserte palabra extraña aquí.]? todas esas respuestas están en la wikipedia, busquen Nadsat

Nadsat es el lenguaje adolecente utilizado en el libro La naranja mecánica, y dentro de lo descriptivo de este párrafo "nadsat" significa "adolescente".

otra duda Nicky: ¿por qué debajo del capitulo dice 1.Límite? porque el 9no era un capitulo importante, no significaba que iba a suceder algo estupendo aquí si no que aquí comenzaré a guiarme con la tabla de Vicios, (ustedes la irán armando a medida que leen para aquel que no se la sepa.) es decir que cada capitulo tendrá un subtitulo, o como me gustaría llamarlo: un vicio.

Besos y... disculpen tanto la tardanza drugos.


End file.
